


Nursed Beyond Health

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Curie's ready to take the next step with Nora, and finds something unusual. But very welcome.
Relationships: Curie/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Gifts and Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Nursed Beyond Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AirieNSFW (Airie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/gifts).



> Originally posted in November 2019 as part of [my Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715794/chapters/52715707)

  
“I am...I am not certain why it took so long for us to do this, _madame_ !” Curie stammered, teeth chattering as she gripped the edge of the bed. Her fingers dug into the mattress, her nails rubbing against the covering, and her squirming might’ve been confounding if Nora wasn’t kneeling before her with Curie’s cock on her tongue and her hand on the synth woman’s balls.  
  
The sensations associated with being in a human body—or a Generation Three Synth body, to be specific—still took her by surprise. Curie continued to find herself marveling at the feeling of wind rustling her hair, of sunlight warming her skin, or of flavored food in her mouth. Even less pleasant sensory experiences captured her attention: the roughness of poorly-threaded clothing on her skin or the ache of tired limbs made her feel _human_ . Or at least, freer than she’d been in her old shell.  
  
But nothing had prepared her for _this_ . She’d always been built for experimentation, for inquiring about the world around her, and she hadn’t thought of her body as anything special. Sure, Nora had seemed…”floored”, to put it one way, when she’d first beheld Curie’s form, and had made her attraction _very_ clear for a long time afterwards, but it wasn’t until things had progressed to the point where they now were, naked and eager, that Curie’s particular equipment had made itself known to Nora.  
  
Nora’s surprise had faded into warm acceptance before Curie could worry that she was deficient in some capacity, and the tenderness she felt within her bosom could only be a mark of gratitude towards the open-mindness of her partner. Hard and fast rules rarely reflected how things were, and her scientific experience told her that things were rarely so open-and-shut as to be ordered into binaries. Curie had had enough trouble accepting herself as human: she would not add another conflict to her list. Nora had assured her as much.  
  
“You are you who are, and you’re beautiful, Curie,” Nora said when she’d first beheld Curie’s nakedness. “If you’re different, that just makes you that much more special.”  
  
Now, Curie’s partner was expressing how much she valued her rather directly, with her tongue flicking out from between her lips to lick at the scientist’s sensitive cockhead while she cradled Curie’s sack in her hand. Every little touch of the muscle sent a fresh wave of... _something_ rushing through Curie. Tightness, and warmth, and a bit of tension. Whatever it was, Curie wanted more, and Nora was happy to provide with slow, delicate laps of her tongue and little squeezes of her nuts. Every touch left Curie just a bit more lightheaded and sweaty and shallow-breathed, and she couldn’t have been happier even if she didn’t understand one iota of how her synth body processed all of this.  
  
When her thighs started to rise from the bed, and _something_ started to build within her core and crotch, Curie couldn’t help but pant and whine.  
  
“ _S'il vous plaît, mon dieu! N'arrêtez pas!”_ Curie pleaded, hands trembling, urging her to grab onto Nora’s head and hold. And at that most glorious moment, when Curie didn’t think that she could take any more…  
  
Nora stopped. Maddeningly, she took her hands off of Curie’s nuts, her tongue off her dick, and leaned away, grinning.  
  
“Sorry, Curie. But I didn’t want you to lose control _just_ yet. I trust you’ll forgive me?”  
  
“I…” Curie stammered, then trailed off. The peak was fading fast, but she didn’t feel robbed, not really. Just...drawn out. And she trusted Nora more than anyone else: she wouldn’t hurt or discomfort her. “Yes, of course, dear.”  
  
“Good. Because that was just to get to you going.”  
  
Nora climbed onto the bed next to Curie, positioning the pillow beneath her hair and lying on her back atop the sheets. Turning her head to her girlfriend, she crooked a finger and spread her legs, revealing the dripping, shimmering wetness between her thighs, so much more than the sheen of sweat across her strong arms, ripe tits, and hard, muscular belly.   
  
“I think you’ve got some idea of what to do, sweet Curie.” Nora blew her a kiss and winked. “Or do you want me to spell it out for you?  
  
Shivering with anticipation, Curie shook her head and crawled atop Nora, one hand indelicately grasping her shaft, trying not to stroke lest she find that crescendo again.   
  
“I, ah...I have never done this before, _madame_ , as you likely know, and I do not think that it will turn out terribly good for you so I apologize and—”  
  
“Curie.” Nora raised a finger to hush her, then slipped it away to lean forward and silence her with a kiss. The scientist returned it as best she could, with some shaking and eagerness, her lips trembling as their chests brushed together. Shoddy, but a good reminder. Curie was safe and loved and valued, and no mistakes would undo that.  
  
Clumsily and with a bit of delicate giggling from the woman beneath her, Curie lined up her cockhead to the tight slit before her, steadied herself, and began to push forward, the thick tip of her cock struggling to slip between Nora’s pussy lips. It took some easing and struggling, and a bit of relaxing from the woman she was penetrating, but once Curie managed to make it fit, she slid in with welcome ease, aided by Nora's legs wrapped around her waist.  
  
Her breath caught, her shoulders shuddered, and it took Nora’s hands on her arms and cheek to keep her steady. Nora’s mouth had been fantastic, but _this_ was pure, wet, gripping heat all around her dick, the type of stimulation she’d never dared to hope that she’d experience.   
  
“I...I…” Curie moaned, arms wobbling as she tried to resist the urge to thrust in fully in one go. “I can’t…”  
  
“Hey. Curie. Curie.” Nora stroked her cheek and forced her to look down, meeting her eyes. The contact calmed the scientist, gave her space to think, to not focus on the soft, velvety walls enclosing her cock as she slid in deeper. “I’m here. It’s okay.”  
  
“ _O...oui, madame_ .” Curie sighed, body warming at the friction of their nipples rubbing together, Curie’s weightier breasts pushing down against Nora’s. She liked experimenting, finding new things, testing them out, come good or bad. If she thought of this as another test, it would all work out.  
  
She started to move, withdrawing her hips and dick before sinking back in, her full balls lightly tapping Nora’s rear each time Curie penetrated her fully. Nora bit her lip, eyes flicking up from looking at the woman above her to gaze down at the joining of their bodies. Or what little she could see beyond their squished-together breasts, at least.  
  
Curie took her slow, and Nora took Curie’s impressive length and girth well and without protest, little coos slipping out from between her lips while she stroked Curie’s hair and arms and shoulders, drawing her dick in deeper when she was pushed into and relaxing her grip when Curie moved back, relishing the sensation of the synth’s nuts brushing her skin, eager to release their pent-up load.   
  
She’d never felt so full since leaving the Vault, and certainly nothing so warm and welcome as Curie’s fat dick. She hadn’t known about her girlfriend’s...uniqueness before, but she hadn’t minded finding out, and she adored what it was providing her. No matter how this turned out—Curie’s “experiment” seemed likely to end in something hurried and clumsy and adorable—Nora would be enjoying a hell of a lot more of this dick.  
  
“ _Madame_ , I am...Oh, it’s so tight, I cannot…”  
  
“Let it go, Curie.” Nora murmured, moving both her hands to grab Curie’s cheeks and force her to look down at the woman she was currently stuffing with cock.   
  
Curie yelped and let loose, pushed deep and held there by Nora's leg-lock, the ball of warmth and tension in her cock exploding into release as she came. She shoved her shaft as deep into Nora’s snatch as it would go, felt her nutsack contract and tighten, and began hosing her down with creamy spunk, the fluid spurting out of her cockhead to paint Nora’s pussy white. Curie swore and stammered in French, leaving Nora to sigh sweetly and urge her on.   
  
“It’s okay, Curie, keep going...oh, you’re so, so good, it’s so warm…” Nora wasn’t lying. She hadn’t reached her limit, but the little tremble running through her was a fine prize indeed, and the heat blossoming within her was comforting. More than that, knowing that it was _Curie_ who was currently emptying her nuts into her was enough. The awkward robot-turned-synth deserved the best she could get, and if that meant cumming balls-deep into Nora’s slit...well, there were certainly worse things in the world. And, frankly, not much that was better.  
  
When Curie finally stopped cumming, her cock still spreading Nora wide, she started to speak again and was silenced by a kiss on the lips from the woman she’d just creamed. She tried to speak around the contact, but the lull of Nora’s hum stayed her speech. She could feel the other woman’s heartbeat through their mashed-together tits, and wondered if the same thrum echoed through her body to that of her partner.  
  
Nora pulled away, and Curie found the space to talk.   
  
“I...oh dear, there is...that was _wonderful_ , and I learned so much!”   
  
“I’m happy, Curie.”  
  
“Was it...was it good for you as well?”  
  
Nora laughed and rubbed her nose against Curie’s. “Of course, dear.”  
  
“But you did not...ah, it is silly, I know, to be embarrassed to say it…” Curie blushed, voice trailing off.  
  
“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, okay? We’ll get plenty of chances to try again.”  
  
“Like right now?”  
  
“Normally not, no, but...wait, what?” Nora blinked. Curie was...still tense inside of her, and still so very, very warm, even beyond the spunk she'd left swirling in her womb. “You’re...you’re still hard?”  
  
“Should I not be?” Curie quirked an eyebrow, halfway withdrawing her hips and dick to confirm the sight for herself.  
  
“Fucking hell...so I edged you for nothing?” Nora couldn’t help but smile. Of _course_ a synth would be differently abled than a regular old human. Why had she expected anything different?  
  
“Is that what you did?” That was a yes, then.  
  
“Well then…” The woman being penetrated licked her lips and moved one hand down to cup Curie’s ass while tightening her leg hold, pulling the scientist towards her. Curie shuddered and moaned at the sensation of sliding forward into her girlfriend, balls far from spent and shaft nowhere near softening. “Wanna try again?”  
  
“ _Yes_ .” Curie whined.  
  
“Try a bit faster this time. But something tells me that you’ve got more left in you after this one, too.”  
  
“As you wish, _madame_ . Anything for you.”  
  
Curie pulled her hips away slowly, tentatively, and then grinned. If Nora was going to ask her to go harder, she’d do her best to provide, and so she shoved her cock back into Nora with a _squelch_ , their bodies shaking and the bed creaking at their motion.  
  
As Curie started to awkwardly-but-eagerly slam Nora’s already-creamed pussy, the survivor of Vault 111 was left to realize that she just might be the luckiest damn woman in the Commonwealth. Sure, plenty of other people got and gave good dick, but who else had Curie to fuck them whenever she wanted? Experimenting, teaching, and learning would just mean more opportunities to have fun.


End file.
